


Hugs

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Forbidden Love, Ghost Sex, Human/Non-Human Relationship, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Trick or Treat: Trick, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: She was late leaving the office for the Halloween Party, all alone in the aquarium.  The ghost of her favorite exhibit returns, intent on showing her that she was his favorite keeper.  She does not have a choice in the matter.





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadistrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistrix/gifts).



Liz looked over her phone, letting out an annoyed scowl.  It looked like traffic was going to be miserable tonight.  She’d be lucky to get to the party at all at this rate.  She regretted closing her office door and changing into her costume.  She flipped her phone’s camera for selfie mode—didn’t take a picture, god no, but did examine herself.

Navy skirt, white blouse, red neckerchief, cartoony octopus hairclip, she made a sexy schoolgirl. She couldn't withstand the temptation to throw up a peace sign, wink, and take a photo.  Too bad she’d be a sexy schoolgirl swearing at people on the highway.

She slung the duffel containing her work clothes over her shoulder and headed out, in no hurry.  She wandered the visitor space, looking through the foot-thick plexiglass.  Clownfish darted around anemone.  Rays swam, their pectoral fins moving in a fluttering pattern.  The blacktip reef shark circled its home lazily, permanent frown of teeth on its face as it sent emperor angelfish fleeing. She loved wandering the Aquarium after hours; she loved seeing visitors have fun, but there was something about being alone with her charges that made her happy.

She’d swum with them all.  That was a perk of being an aquarist.  But, she frowned as she passed the one tank remained conspicuously spacious; schools of colorful wrasse and butterflyfish, alongside a few crabs scuttling about just underlined the conspicuous lack of a big draw.  There was talk of putting grouper in there, or maybe getting another Giant Pacific Octopus.

She missed Lou.

Lou or "Big Lou", named so when management frowned on referring to him as “Cthulhu”, arrived at the aquarium a few months after she started.  She was always fond of Octopi, finding the squishy things cute when she was a kid.  Growing up, ‘cute’ gave way to ‘fascinating’; cephalopods were so alien, so bizarre.  Their blood was copper-based, not iron-based like a vertebrate.  They could squeeze into any place they could fit their beak through. 

And they were smart.

Lou himself was an escape artist, managing to find his way across to other exhibits in the night when no one was looking.  They bought a few trail cameras and set them up in a crawlspace over his tank, and recorded him walking to and for one night.  He even started to figure out how to pick the lock they put to keep him from getting out.

They were all very impressed by Lou.

Until one day, he wandered a bit too far, found some metal tools left by a careless maintenance man, and then found an electrical socket.  They found him the next morning on a stairwell.  _Liz_ found him the next morning.

She shuddered as she pushed the crash bar and went through the door.

Octopi were fascinating, and she was particularly fond of Lou.  She missed him, and wished they had been more careful in confining him; she had often suggested it, but had been waved off by management.  He’d been too clever and they’d been too complacent, and it cost him.

This stairwell bothered her.  They cleaned up the blue bloodstains and the spilled ink, and had preserved the corpse, but every time she walked it, she imagined the body of her friend on the next landing down.  Her heels clicked against the stairs, and she took a deep breath.

And smelled seawater. 

The lights went out.  She pulled out her phone, but it was a brick too.  She was alone in the stairwell in pure darkness.  Until something glowed, a pale, cold light above her.  She looked up to see what it was.  She dropped her duffel bag.

“Lou?” Liz asked, looking at the thing clinging to the wall.  It was big, with long, thick arms, it was the dull red.  It looked like Lou, but that was impossible.  They had no other octopus nearly that big, so it couldn’t be another escapee.  It was Lou.

Slowly, one at a time, eight arms pulled free of the wall and Lou dropped, slowly, like he was in his tankful of water, rather than in air.  He approached her, and she stood stock still. 

She had to be growing crazy.  She had to be seeing things.

She kept thinking that until a cold, clammy limb coiled tightly around her wrist and pulled.  She yelled as she was dragged towards Lou, feeling the chill running up and down her arm where it grabbed her, and where the other arms coiled around her in an embrace.  She found herself trying to thrash out. 

She tried to get away, but the limbs held her tight, pulled her off her feet and held her up.  She thrashed and creamed and was sure this couldn’t have been happening, when she looked down, finding herself gazing at on black slit in the red marble of one of Lou’s eyes.

The tip of of his arms gently stroked her cheek, in contrast to the tight grasp and insistent probing of his other arms.

“Lou?” She repeated, gob-smacked.  Octopi could recognize individual humans, at least, that’s something she found anecdotally true; as alien as he was Lou always seemed excited to see her before.  As the arm could gently under her chin, Liz asked “What do you want?”

His answer was to have a limb begin fumbling with the buttons of her blouse.

Smart and dexterous as he was, he figured that out quick, and she was frozen as the tentacles slid under against her belly, repeated denials seeping out of her mouth.  This wasn’t happening.  This couldn’t be happening.  When a limb at her spine unclasped her bra, she had enough.

She thrashed and kicked and a foot found the floor and she tried to shove away from the limbs, managing to separate only momentarily.  They rolled and spun; wrestling with eight powerful, dexterous limbs as they rolled and maneuvered her around was impossible. 

Liz ended up upside-down, black pigtails she wore as part of her costume reaching the floor as Lou latched onto the wall and held her legs and arm tight.  She shook her head as a limb squeezed her breast.  He couldn’t understand what she was saying, but she hoped he knew enough that she didn’t want this, that he’d stop.  “Please, Lou, I…”

She was muffled by a limb finding its way into her mouth.

She squealed inarticulately as a cold limb ran down her inner thigh, suckers holding her when she quivered too much.  It slid under her panties and found her twat and she sobbed.  The limb prodded her, and she looked up to directly into Lou’s eyes. 

She shook her head, tears welling up.

He pressed in, an inch, two, four, eight.  The portion of the tentacle pressed into her was smooth, no suckers, which meant it was Lou’s, hectocotylus, the arm containing his reproductive equipment. She groaned as he probed her and stroked her and twisted and she wailed.  One of her arms was freed when the arm around it uncurled, and stroked its way down her other thigh.  It found its way under her underwear too, but against a different opening.

Liz slammed her eyes shut. 

Lou entered her ass easily, the strong, malleable limb managing a fit with little difficulty for him.  Or discomfort for her, notwithstanding the sick feeling in her gut.

Lou moved inside her, limbs stroking her insides in ways nobody else could.  With every whine or cry, he changed his technique, finding places that made her react more and focusing on them.  She moaned and whined as he did so.  This was his first time—Octopi rapidly entered a fatal senescence after mating.  But he was a fast learner.  She tried to tell herself that there was no reason a creature that reproduced via passing a spermatophore into the spermatheca in his partner’s mantle should have known what felt good for something as bizarre to him as she was to him.

But he did.

She tried to tell herself that despite the pleasure, she hated this. She had found Lou fascinating of course, but that was all, there was nothing more too it than that. Maybe she indulged in some fantasies by viewing some ancient Japanese art and much more recent cartoons, but that was it. It was illegal, and even if it wasn't she couldn't imagine it possibly being acceptable for a aquarist to harbor _those_ sorts of feelings for one of her charges. She couldn't have loved Lou as anything more than an animal in her care.

But she did

Her struggles to escape and panicked cries gave way to moans that sickened her wonderfully, every movement Lou made inside as a thrill travelling up her spine in the most wrong yet right way possible.  She rocked her hips in time with him, and hated herself for doing it.  He kept at it, and kept at it, until she couldn’t take it anymore.  She thrashed, managing to escape the arm in her mouth.  “Please Lou, if you keep it up I’ll… I'll... ♥kyaaaaaah!♥ ”

She hung limp as he continued, putting her well on the way to another orgasm.  Panting, she struggled to think through the haze in her mind. 

For _Enteroctopus dofleini,_ mating could last for hours.

She stopped thrashing as Lou pulled her upright, holding her limp form against his mantle.  She relaxed as he continued his ministrations.  This was sick and bizarre, but it felt so good. Looking in his eyes, she wasn't sure if he knew quite what he was doing, but what he was doing was inexplicable and amazing.  She had missed Lou, and it was clear he had missed her, too. She ran a hand against his mantle.

She'd be here for hours.

If nothing else, it beat traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly because I saw your prompt included the words "Halloween parties" and "dubcon/noncon" as likes and "getting it on Shape of Water style now that the Octopus has transcended this mortal plane" as part of the prompt, and this sprang forth fully formed at that because my brain goes to ridiculous places sometimes. Hopefully the combination was acceptable.


End file.
